riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
My Sleeping Karma
My Sleeping Karma are an instrumental psych-rock band formed in Germany. Beginning in 2005 this band is known for their distinctive blend of psych with imagery inspired by hindu and buddhist religions and powerful live performances. The band also has a section on their official page purely on the concept of Karma, exhibiting it as a personal philosophy and ethos. Since their formation the band has released five studio albums along with a live album and performed all over Europe though still frequently perform in their home country of Germany. History Formation and Self-Titled (2005 - 2007) My Sleeping Karma formed in 2005 initially as a side project from members of The Great Escape though the quartet would become a fully formed band not long after, with their first live performance on 19 April 2006 at Nachtleben in Frankfurt. It would be five months before another show and sometime around then the band would sign with Elektrohasch Schallplatten to release their self-titled debut on 18 November 2006 with a string of shows following throughout Germany and one show in the Netherlands. Going into 2007 the band would perform on a more frequent basis including their first tour, a nine-date jaunt throughout Germany followed by festival appearances such as Stoned From The Underground, Borwaerk and Burg Herzburg. Satya and Tri (2008 - 2011) My Sleeping Karma's first live appearance would be as Roadburn Festival along with other sporadic shows, introducing new material. After a tour of Germany (With dates in Belgium and Chile) the band would release their second album Satya on 20 September 2008 to further positive reception. 2009 would see the band's first appearance in Greece and Austria as a tour followed in April. The next year the band would spend April 2010 supporting Brant Bjork, including an appearance at Duna Jam leading up to the band's third album Tri being released on 19 March the same year, further growing and expanding their sound to critical praise. 2011 would see the band at Hellfest and touring in the fall, including their first appearance in the UK. On 14 October 2011 the band would announce that they had signed with Napalm Records. Soma (2012 - 2014) Going into 2012 My Sleeping Karma had begun work on their fourth studio album and announced they would be touring with Monster Magnet on that band's Spine of God 20th Anniversary Tour. On 27 September the band's fourth album Soma was released, peaking at 11 on the German Newcomer Long Play Charts. 2013 and 2014 would be focused with supporting the new material including the band's first trips to Russia, a second appearance at Hellfest among a host of other festivals and sporadic touring leading into the band's fifth album. Moksha (2015 - Present) My Sleeping Karma would begin 2015 with appearances at Red Sun Festival, Madrid Stoner Fest, DesertFest Berlin and DesertFest London. On 29 May 2015 the band's fifth album Moksha would be unleashed with two home release parties on 29 May and 30 May and a host of further festival appearances to follow. 2016 would see the band back on a touring schedule alongside Mammoth Mammoth and Greenleaf for the sixth Up In Smoke tour. The band would begin to record select songs from that tour for a forthcoming release. In support of a 2017 tour with Colour Haze the band would release their first live album Mela Ananda (Translates to Blissful Gathering) on 24 February 2017 via Napalm Records, featuring a host of live recordings from their 2016 Up In Smoke Tour, a documentary of the band and a full video performance of their 2014 appearance at Rockpalast. On 26 July 2019 it would be announced that My Sleeping Karma would cancel a string of dates due to one of the members suffering an undisclosed illness and requiring immediate treatment. This would include festival appearances at Lake on Fire Festival and SonicBlast Moledo.My Sleeping Karma Official Discography Studio Albums *My Sleeping Karma (2006, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *Satya (2008, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *Tri (2010, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *Soma (2012, Spinning Goblin Productions) *Moksha (2015, Napalm Records) Misc. Releases *Mela Ananda (Live) (2017, Napalm Records) Members *'Matthias Vandeven' Bass *'Norman Mehren' Keyboard *'Seppi' Guitar *'Steffen Weigand' Drums Tours * 2007 German Tour (With Brant Bjork and The Bros) (2007) * October 2008 German Tour (2008) * 2009 European Tour (With The Atomic Bitchwax) (2009) * 2010 Spring European Tour (With Brant Bjork) (2010) * Up In Smoke III (With Lonely Kamel, Samsara Blues Experiment, The Machine) (2011) * Spine of God 20th Anniversary Tour (With Monster Magnet) (2012) * MSK Goes Russia (2013) * Fall European Tour 2013 (2013) * Russia Part II (2014) * 2014 European Tour (2014) * Up In Smoke VI (With Mammoth Mammoth, Greenleaf) (2016) * 2017 European Tour (With Colour Haze) (2017) External Links *Official Page *Facebook *Gig History *News Archive References Category:Band Category:Aschaffenburg Category:Germany Category:My Sleeping Karma Category:Psychedelic Rock